


Sonnengott und Götterbote

by YinYangFreak



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Gods, Götter, Götterbote, Götterfähigkeiten, Hermes & Apollo Freundschaft, Hermes & Apollo Friendship, Hermes - Freeform, Hermollo, M/M, Olymp, Sonnengott, apollo - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangFreak/pseuds/YinYangFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo hat ein gewaltiges Problem, weswegen es ihm sehr schlecht geht. So schlecht, dass es Auswirkungen auf die Welt und ein gewisser Götterbote nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen kann. Doch anders als erwartet eskaliert die Situation nur noch mehr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnengott und Götterbote

Es war ungewöhnlich für den Sonnengott schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Eigentlich war er wie die Sonne, er strahlte. Doch momentan nicht. Apollo lief unruhig auf und ab, bevor er seufzend zum Stillstand kam. Die ganze Zeit hier rumtigern würde ihm auch nicht helfen. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, bevor ihm eine Idee kam, wie er sich entspannen könnt. Er öffnete die Tür zu seiner Terrasse auf dem Olymp, zückte seine Sonnenbrille und legte sich auf eine der Liegestühle. Sofort spürte er das angenehme Glühen der Sonne auf seiner Haut– er hatte seinen Wagen auf Autopilot gestellt und musste ihn heute Abend nur wieder heimbringen. Er spürte wie er sich tatsächlich etwas entspannte, doch die Sonne half ihm nicht dabei seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie half ihm auch nicht dabei sein Problem zu lösen. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet, schließlich schien sein Problem schier unmöglich. Seufzend strich er sich durch die Haare und schloss die Augen.

„Guten Morgen Sonnenschein~“ ertönte plötzlich eine ihm altbekannte Stimme und die Terrassentür wurde eher unsanft aufgerissen. Vor ihm stand ein großer, athletischer Mann in einem weißen Anzug mit Sonnenbrille, welche seine blauen Augen verdeckte. Er hatte graumelierte Haare, welcher er elegant nach hinten gekämmt hatte und trug wie immer sein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Wenn Apollo es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte er ihn für einen reichen Unternehmer gehalten, doch das war er nicht. Nein, das vor ihm war Hermes, Gott der Diebe & Händler, sowie der Götterbote und sein bester Freund. 

„Guten Morgen.“ Gab Apollo trocken zurück, blickte noch einmal zu Hermes und schloss dann wieder seine Augen. Er spürte Hermes musternden, eingehenden Blick, doch er ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Hermes würde schon mit der Sprache rausrücken, weshalb er hier war. „Also. Wie geht es dir?“ fragte Hermes und etwas an seiner Stimme lies Apollo zu Hermes blicken. Hermes Lächeln war etwas schief und er schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte oder wollte. „Gut. Und dir?“ antwortete der Sonnengott knapp und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Himmel. „Auch gut.“ Ein tiefes Seufzen. „Apollo.“ Hermes hatte lediglich seinen Namen gesagt, doch Apollo ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. Und darauf hatte er absolut keine Lust. Er hatte gerade momentan generell nicht Lust auf vieles, aber am wenigsten hatte er Lust sich mit Hermes zu streiten… oder dessen Nähe ertragen zu müssen. 

„Was?“ fragte Apollo und klang sofort genervt. Es tat ihm ja irgendwo Leid, aber er war gerade nicht in Stimmung zu reden. Das war er momentan nie. „Ich weiß, dass wir uns nie in die Angelegenheiten des Anderen eingemischt haben und ich weiß auch, dass du immer gut alleine zurecht gekommen bist, aber… irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt mit DIR nicht. Und glaub mir, ich will dir helfen. Also bitte sag mir doch, was los ist…?“ „Was soll schon sein?“ Natürlich hatte Hermes Recht, natürlich war etwas. Apollo ließ es sich schließlich nicht oft entgehen mit seinem Sonnenwagen herumzufahren und seinem allsehenden Blick am Tag die Welt zu beobachten. Apollo wusste wegen dieser Fähigkeit meistens immer schon was los war, bevor andere Gottheiten das überhaupt ahnten. „Apollo, du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass nichts ist. Wir sind seit Jahrtausend beste Freunde… und… und es hat Auswirkungen. Dein Verhalten, was immer auch nicht stimmt, es macht sich bemerkbar. Selbst Zeus ist es schon aufgefallen.“ Murmelte der Götterbote mit leicht besorgter Stimme. Er kannte Apollo nun wirklich schon lange und in all der Zeit kann er sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Auswirkungen sich bemerkbar machten, die darauf zurückführten, dass es dem Sonnengott nicht gut ging. „Ach deswegen bist du also hier. Zeus hat dich hergeschickt, weil er sich sorgt, dass ich meine Pflichten nicht erfülle. Verstehe. Aber du kannst ihn beruhigen, ich werde meine Pflichten schön brav erfüllen.“ Meinte Apollo möglichst gelassen und blickte weiterhin stur in den Himmel. 

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL APOLLO! SCHAU MICH ENDLICH AN! Wir wissen beide, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt! Die Musen verlieren ihre Inspiration, die Krankheitsrate der Sterblichen ist erheblich gestiegen und die Erfolge Krankheiten zu heilen sind erheblich gesunken, selbst die Sonne scheint nicht mehr so stark zu strahlen und so warm zu sein wie bisher! Erklär mir bitte, woran liegt das?!“ Hermes war so wütend, dass er Apollo an sein Shirt gepackt und in eine sitzende Position gezogen hatte. Hermes seufzte tief und kniete sich vor den Sonnengott. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?“ fragte Apollo kühl. Missmutig schaute der Götterbote zu seinem besten Freund. Vorsichtig setzte er Apollo seine Sonnenbrille ab und hing sie an das Shirt seines besten Freundes. Apollo blickte ihn schlecht gelaunt und gleichgültig an, doch Hermes wusste nur zu gut, dass das Fassade war. Apollo war gut darin immer den Coolen und Lockeren zu spielen – klar war er das auch, aber selbst einem Gott ging es mal nicht so prima – so bekam Apollo aber auch die meisten Frauen rum. „Ich will dir helfen.“ Flüsterte Hermes und schaute nun Apollo schon fast flehend an. „Ich will mit dir reden.“   
„Es tut mir leid, Hermes, aber du kannst mir nicht helfen. Ich kann nicht mit dir reden.“ Apollo versuchte möglichst neutral zu klingen, doch seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Ob Hermes es bemerkt hatte? Eine Zeit lang war es still zwischen den Beiden, bis Hermes wieder das Wort ergriff. „Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe. Du hast ein so großes Problem, dass es Auswirkungen auf die Welt hat, aber du kannst nicht mit mir, deinem besten Freund, darüber reden?“ Apollo brauchte Hermes nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser ihn verletzt und enttäuscht anschaute. Und Apollo durfte ihn auch nicht ansehen. Es hatte ihn genug wehgetan die enttäuschte Stimme des Anderen zu hören. Langsam nickte Apollo. „So in der Art ist es. Ich kann einfach nicht mit dir darüber reden.“ Hermes lachte trocken. „Du KANNST oder du WILLST nicht?“ fragte er, doch er erwartete keine Antwort. Er kannte die Antwort doch eh schon. „Ganz ehrlich Apollo, sag mir doch einfach, wenn du mir nicht vertraust.“ Hermes strich sich enttäuscht durch die Haare und stand auf, drehte Apollo den Rücken zu. Für einen kurzen Moment verlor Apollo vollkommen die Fassung und starrte Hermes fassungslos an – nein, so war das nicht gemeint, er wollte nicht, dass Hermes glaubte, dass er ihm nicht vertrauen würde, denn so war es eindeutig nicht. 

„Hermes, so ist das nicht! Du hast das falsch-“ „Verstanden, huh?! Ach Apollo, sei einfach ruhig, ok?“ „Hermes…“ „Nichts da Hermes! VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ICH MACH MIR SORGEN UM DICH UND DU IDIOT WILLST NICHT MIT MIR REDEN!?! Du hattest Recht, dass Zeus jemanden her schicken wollte, aber ich hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmte. Zeus wollte Artemis oder Aphrodite schicken, doch ich hab gesagt, dass ich gehe. Ich hab gesagt, dass du mit mir am ehesten reden würdest, schließlich bin ich dein bester Freund! Scheinbar habe ich vollkommen falsch gelegen! Baut darauf unsere Jahrtausend lange Freundschaft auf? Ja? Weil dann kann ich auch ganz ehrlich auf diese Freundschaft verzichten.“ Es kam nicht oft vor, dass der Götterbote wirklich wütend wurde, erst recht nicht wenn es um den Sonnengott ging. Heute schien es anders zu sein.  
Apollo starrte Hermes mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Hatte Hermes gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er ihre Freundschaft beendet wollte? Das durfte er nicht tun, dass durfte er nicht zulassen. „Hermes, verdammt, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann wirklich nicht mit dir reden, aber das liegt nicht an mangelnden Vertrauen. Ich-“ „Ach sei leise! Ich will nichts mehr hören!“ mit diesen Worten riss Hermes die Terrassentür auf und verschwand in das Innere von Apollos Haus. Apollo lief Hermes eilig hinter her, wollte diesen am Arm packen, doch Hermes ließ das nicht zu. „Ab sofort kannst du deine Post persönlich bei der Poststelle abholen.“ Waren die letzten Worte des Götterboten, bevor er die Haustür aufriss und davonflog. Apollo stand vollkommen überfordert und entsetzt da. Er hatte sich viele Möglichkeiten ausgemalt wie dieses Gespräch ablaufen könnte. Schließlich war er sich bewusst darüber, dass Hermes ihn früher oder später aufsuchen würde wegen seinem Verhalten. Und egal was er sich ausgemalt hatte, niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sie sich so heftig streiten würden. Und es war alleine seine Schuld. Klar hatten er und der Götterbote schon des Öfteren gestritten, sie waren Götter… aber noch nie so heftig, noch nie hatte Hermes ihre Freundschaft beendet, noch nie hatte dieser indirekt gesagt, dass er den Sonnengott nicht mehr sehen wollte. Vollkommen überfordert stand Apollo dort, taumelte etwas zurück und lies sich auf sein Sofa fallen.

Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, er konnte wirklich nicht mit Hermes sprechen. Er wusste, dass der sein Geheimnis schon viel zu lange mit sich rum trug und es ihn innerlich zerfraß, doch wie sollte er seinem besten Freund erklären, dass er ihn liebte? Wirklich liebte. Das Problem war nicht, dass sie beide Männer waren. Das Problem war auch nicht, dass sie Halbbrüder waren (sein eigener Vater war mit seiner Schwester verheiratet, das Ganze wurde auf dem Olymp nicht so eng gesehen). Das Problem war, dass sie Apollo und Hermes waren. Zwei Götter. Und dazu hatte Hermes, im Gegensatz zu Apollo, noch nie Interesse an einem Mann gezeigt. Die Chancen, dass Hermes also das Gleiche für ihn empfinden konnte waren minimal. So minimal, dass Apollo nicht mal versucht war daran zu glauben.  
„Toll… und was jetzt?“ fragte Apollo in die Stille seines Hauses. Es war noch relativ früh, er hatte den ganzen Tag noch Zeit bis er am Abend seine Sonnenwagen abholen musste. Also… viel Zeit und niemanden zum Reden oder den er um sich haben wollte. Super. Apollo legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Hermes ab, wie dieser ihn so unfassbar enttäuscht angeschaut hatte. Apollo hatte es wirklich alle Kraft gekostet, Hermes nicht in den Arm zu nehmen, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und ihm alles zu gestehen. Alleine jetzt schmerzte der Anblick in seinen Erinnerungen noch. Das hatte Hermes wirklich nicht verdient. Doch Apollo hatte geglaubt, dass es besser wäre Hermes nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Besser für ihre Freundschaft. Besser für ihre nicht mehr vorhandene Freundschaft. Traurig schloss Apollo die Augen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine winzige Träne seine Wange herunterlief. Er brauchte Ablenkung. Dringend.   
Plötzlich kam Apollo eine Idee. Er hatte schon länger nicht mehr seine Kinder besucht. Vielleicht sollte er dem Camp mal einen Besuch abstatten. Klar war das nicht erlaubt, aber wer würde den Sonnengott denn bitte vermissen? Hermes sicher nicht. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln bildete sich auf Apollos Gesicht. Sein Entschluss stand fest, er würde das Camp besuchen. Ruckartig stand der Sonnengott auf und zog sich um. Weiße Turnschuhe, blaue Jeans, weißes Top und darüber ein offenes, lila Hemd mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln. Seine Sonnenbrille durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen. Ein letztes Grinsen in den Spiegel, bevor Apollos blaue Augen Gold aufleuchteten und er in einem goldenen Strahl verschwand. Und vor Chiron auftauchte. 

„Guten Tag Chiron.“ Sagte der Sonnengott gut gelaunt und Chiron, der gerade noch mit Grover geredet hatte, blickte den Sonnengott überrascht an. „Apollo?“ fragte er und der Angesprochene nickte eifrig. „Ich- Was machst du denn hier? Niemand hatte etwas von einem Besuch angekündigt?“ „Das war auch eher… spontan. Ich hatte Lust nach meinen Kinder zu sehen.“ Chiron musterte Apollo mit eindringlichen Blick. „Grover“ Sagte er „würdest du uns bitte einen Augenblick alleine lassen?“ Kurz stand der Satyr noch irritiert da, bevor er langsam nickte. „Eh klar. Also… ehm… Hallo Apollo… Ich geh dann mal.“ Meinte Grover und deutete Richtung Camp. „Hi Grover.“ Sagte Apollo gelassen und lächelte. Noch verwirrter starrte Grover Apollo an. Scheinbar hatte dieser nicht erwartet, dass er sich noch an dessen Namen erinnern würde, dabei hatten sie sich doch inkognito getroffen, damals vor dem Titanenkrieg. Langsam schritt der Satyr weg. Apollos Blick glitt wieder zu Chiron, welcher ihn missmutig anblickte. „Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass etwas mit dem Sonnengott nicht stimmt. Und das du hier bist und nicht deinen göttlichen Pflichten nachkommst bestätigt dieses Gerücht.“ „Ich erfülle meine Pflichten!“ sagte Apollo sofort. Skeptisch musterte Chiron ihn. „Apollo, wir bekommen nicht oft Besuch von den Göttern hier im Camp und das hat auch seine Gründe. Götter nehmen nicht oft Kontakt mit ihren Kindern durch einen Besuch im Camp auf. Und schon gar nicht der Sonnengott persönlich. Und ich glaube wir beide wissen sehr wohl, dass du nicht nur wegen deinen Kindern gekommen bist. Du magst vielleicht glauben, dass ich alt bin, aber ich bekomme immer noch vieles mit. Die Krankheiten auf der Welt. Das Verschwinden der Musen. Das fehlende Strahlen und die fehlende Wärme der Sonne. Das alles lässt sich nur darauf zurückführen, dass es dem Gott, der hinter all dem steckt, nicht gut geht. Gar nicht gut geht. Es war ein schleichender Prozess, doch ich habe die Veränderungen bemerkt. Also, was ist los?“ fragte Chiron eindringlich. Apollo hätte vielleicht mit Aphrodite darüber reden können. Oder mit Artemis. Aber nicht mit Chiron. Wenn er schon nicht mit Hermes darüber gesprochen hatte, dann, so beschloss er, auch mit niemand anderes. Also log er. Was ziemlich widersprüchlich war, denn Apollo war auch der Gott der Wahrheit und er selbst erkannte sofort, wenn jemand log, jedoch war er ein fantastischer Lügner. „Es gab Streit oben auf dem Olymp. Das Übliche halt. Und ich hatte keine Lust darauf, also bin ich hier her geflohen.“ Sagte Apollo und lächelte. Langsam nickte Chiron. Fürs erste schien er sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben. „Gut. Du darfst hier bleiben. Nicht, dass ich einen Gott aus dem Camp verbannen könnte, aber naja. Nur… unter ein paar Bedingungen. Es gibt Regeln, die auch du einhalten musst und… versuch keinen deiner Kinder zu bevorzugen. Keine Günstlinge. Sie werden alle deine Aufmerksamkeit wollen.“ Apollo nickte verstehend. „Geht klar. Na dann auf zu meiner Hütte?“ fragte er freudig. Wieder ein langsames Nicken von Chiron. „Du kennst ja den Weg. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen.“ „Klar. Bis dann, Chiron.“ 

Grinsend wand er sich ab und lief runter ins Tal. Entspannt schlenderte er durchs Tal, bis jetzt war noch niemand großartig auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. „Apollo?“ ertönte plötzlich eine junge weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. Langsam drehte er sich um und lächelte Annabeth an. „Hi. Wie geht es meinen beiden heldenhaften Halbgöttern?“ Percy stand neben Annabeth und blickte Apollo mit überraschten Augen an. „Ein Gott hier im Camp?“ fragte Percy und übersprang die Frage von Apollo. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass er hier ist…“ murmelte Grover. „Ich bin hier um meine reizenden Kinder zu besuchen!“ Lächelte Apollo. Langsam schienen auch ein paar andere Campbewohner auf den Gast aufmerksam zu werden. Einige blieben stehen und blickten zu dem Gott und den Halbgöttern rüber, andere flüsterten hektisch miteinander. Und andere kamen auf ihn zu gerannt. „Dad?“ hörte er die freudige Stimme von Will Solace. „Hallo Will.“ Lächelte er und wuschelte dem blonden Junge durch die Haare. Es war bemerkenswert wie ähnlich ihm dieser Junge sah. Blonde Haare, blaue Augen, athletisch. Er war unverkennbar sein Sohn. Ein paar weitere Apollo-Kinder stießen dazu und alle waren unfassbar überrascht ihren Dad zu sehen. Einige freuten sich, andere waren wütend auf den Gott. Nichts neues, Apollo war solches Verhalten schon gewöhnt. 

„Also.“ Sagte Apollo und blickte ernst in die Gesichter der Halbgötter, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten. „Wer hat Lust auf etwas Bogenschießen?“ Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, also sich so gut wie alle meldeten und bereitwillig zustimmten. Apollo hatte seine Ablenkung gefunden. Apollo war ein starker Gott. Es hieß sogar, dass er der Stärkste seiner Geschwister war und nur die großen Drei ihn übertrumpften. Der Sonnengott beherrschte Nahe zu jede athletische Disziplin, besaß übernatürliche Stäre, beherrschte den Schwertkampf und das Bogenschießen perfekt. Er konnte jede Krankheit heilen sowie jede Krankheit hervorrufen. Er ließ die Sonne jeden Tag auf und unter gehen und da er der Gott der Sonne und des Lichtes war, konnte er am Tage mit seinem übernatürlichen Blick alles sehen. Er beherrschte alle Künste und hatte die Musen als sein Gefolge. Wie alle Götter konnte er sich teleportieren, war unsterblich und besaß ewige Jugend. Er konnte ihn die Zukunft sehen und erkannte sofort wenn jemand log. Außerdem konnte er fliegen. Und für all diese Fähigkeiten bekam er große Bewunderung. Erst recht jetzt. Jeder seiner Kinder und auch andere Halbgötter bewunderten Apollo, als er mit Pfeil und Bogen jedes Ziel traf, sie bewunderten ihn, als er ihre besten Schwertkämpfer besiegte, sie bewunderten ihn als er sich teleportierte und wegflog und als er auf der Krankenstation ein paar Kranke heilte. So gefiel es dem Sonnengott. Ablenkung und Bewunderung. Eine fantastische Kombination wie Apollo fand. Doch der Tag ging viel zu schnell vorüber. Er hatte mit all seinen Kindern gesprochen, sogar mit anderen Halbgöttern. Einige waren wirklich, wirklich wütend auf ihre Eltern. Besonders einige aus der Hermes-Hütte und Apollo konnte es ihnen nicht mal verübeln. Aber er konnte es auch Hermes nicht verübeln, schließlich war dieser ein viel beschäftigter Mann, die ganze Post der Welt lieferte sich schließlich nicht von selbst aus. Glücklicherweise konnte er all seine Kinder beruhigen, sodass keines seiner Kinder mehr allzu sauer auf den Sonnengott war.  
Beim Abendessen saß Apollo am Apollo-Tisch und erzählte über alte Tagen und Zeiten, über Mythen und alte Geschichten. Fast alle Campbewohner lauschten gespannt den Worten des Gottes. Man bekam schließlich nicht alle Tage die alten Geschichten von einem Gott erzählt. Apollo war so in seinen Redefluss vertieft, dass er nicht mitbekam wie eine weitere Person hinter ihm auftauchte. Erst als er sah wie all die Blicke nicht auf ihn, sondern hinter ihn gerichtet waren, drehte er sich um. Und dort stand niemand geringeres als Hermes. Mit einer ziemlich ernsten Miene. Apollo zögerte nicht und erhob sich, stellte sich gegenüber von Hermes. „Zeus schickt mich. Ich soll dich auf den Olymp zurückholen.“ Hermes Stimme war ernst und kühl. Langsam nickte Apollo und ging ein paar Schritte auf Hermes zu. Kurz musterte Hermes Apollo, zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie um die Schultern des Gottes. Apollos eigenes lila Hemd war beim Kämpfen kaputt gegangen, sodass er es weggeworfen hat. „Also hat doch jemand bemerkt, dass ich verschwunden bin. Menno.“ Missmutig senkte Apollo seinen Blick. „Wie hätte man das nicht merken können?“ fragte Hermes sarkastisch. „Weißt du, Zeus ist ziemlich sauer. Er hat genug von deinen Spielerein. Du sollst zu ihm kommen und du wirst eine Strafe erhalten.“ Nun fühlte Apollo sich wirklich elend. Der Tag hätte so schön enden können, doch nun endete er scheinbar genauso wie er angefangen hatte: Schrecklich. Registrierend seufzte Apollo. „Ok.“ Murmelte er. „Verstanden.“ Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf und sah zu Hermes. Überraschend weiteten sich seine Augen. Hermes lächelte? Lächelte Hermes etwa ihn an? Sein Herz schlug einen Takt schneller und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schleichen wollte, doch dieses verging sofort wieder, als Apollo bemerkte, dass das Lächeln nicht ihm galt, sondern den Kindern der Hermes-Hütte. Ein ziehender Schmerz machte sich in seinem Brustkorb breit. Wie hatte er auch erwarten können, dass Hermes ihn anlächelt? Nach allem was passiert war. Hermes schien den ruckartigen Stimmungswechsel von Apollo bemerkt zu haben und sein kühler Blick nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an. Er wollte wütend auf Apollo sein, wütend auf seine Sturheit und Dummheit, doch er war es nicht. Nicht so ganz. Er war enttäuscht und verletzt, aber was ihn noch mehr verletzte war das Gesicht, was der Sonnengott gerade zeigte. Es sah gequält und verletzt aus und Apollo schien nur schwer seine Fassung zurückzugewinnen. Hermes seufzte und schlug kurz die Augen zu. „Hey.“ Flüsterte er sanft und legte eine Hand auf Apollos Wange. „Schau mich an.“ Zögerlich blickte der Ältere nach oben. Hermes ergriff Apollos Hand und blickte ihn sanft an. „Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause, ok?“ Verstehend nickte Apollo, drehte sich um und winkte mit einem eher traurigen Lächeln seinen Kinder. Auch diese schienen nicht gerade glücklich über das Gehen ihres Vaters zu sein. Aber sie wussten, dass es sein musste. Hermes nahm nun auch Apollos zweite Hand und gerade als er verschwinden wollte fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Hey Chiron. Danke für das Aufpassen auf diesen riesen Idioten.“ Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln lag auf Hermes Lippen, doch ein Blick zu Apollo ließ dieses Lächeln sofort gefrieren. Hermes sah förmlich wie Apollos Fassade brach und er die Fassung verlor. Und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, legte Hermes eine Hand auf Apollos Hinterkopf und zog diesen zu sich. Da Hermes etwas größer war, vergrub Apollo wie von selbst sein Gesicht in Hermes Halsbeuge, während der Götterbote besitzergreifend einen Arm um dessen Hüfte schlang. Und im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden und ließen einen Haufen verwirrter Campbewohner zurück. Hatten sie gerade wirklich einen innigen Augenblick zwischen den beiden Göttern Hermes und Apollo gesehen? Großartig, dachte sich Chiron. Jetzt durfte er seinen Schützlingen auch noch erklären, dass selbst Götter sich ab und zu gut verstehen konnten und dass diese Beiden eine lange und gute Freundschaft verband. „Danke Apollo.“ Seufzte Chiron und raufte sich die Haare. 

Als sie im Olymp angekommen waren, bemerkte Hermes, wie ungünstig er den Ort des Erscheinens gewählt hatte. Sie waren umgeben von vielen Göttern und er hielt hier einen um Fassung ringenden Apollo in seinen Armen. Ungünstiger ging es ja wohl kaum. Oder doch. Denn Hermes sah wie niemand anderes als Aphrodite auf sie zugelaufen kam, doch Hermes schenkte ihr nur ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, bevor Apollo und er sich wieder auflösten und diesmal in Hermes Haus landeten. Hermes musste gestehen, dass er etwas überfordert war. Diese Situation war mehr als ungewohnt für ihn. Er hatte noch nie mitbekommen, dass Apollo seine Fassung so sehr verlor, dass er sogar weinte. Was auch immer den älteren Gott beschäftigte, Hermes wollte es wissen. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr seinen so starken Drang gespürt jemanden zu helfen. Den sonst so strahlenden Sonnengott so verzweifelt zu sehen schmerzte Hermes. Doch im Moment würde Apollo wohl nicht reden, also tat Hermes das, was er für richtig hielt. Er zog Apollo näher an sich heran, schlang beide Arme um dessen Hüfte und vergrub seine Nase in den goldblonden Haaren. Vorsichtig strich er stumm über den Rücken des Sonnengottes und hoffe, dass dieser sich wieder beruhigen würde. Einige Zeit lang standen sie dort so, stumm und einander umarmend. Plötzlich ertönte jedoch ein tiefes Grollen und die beiden Götter wussten, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Zeus wartete. „Wir sollten zu Zeus gehen.“ Murmelte Hermes gegen die goldblonden Haaren, zog tief den Duft des Sonnengottes ein. Er roch nach Strand und Blumen. „Mhm.“ Stimmte ihn der andere Gott zu und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Apollos Blick war immer noch zu Boden gerichtet, bevor er zu einem Spiegel lief. Apollo blickte missmutig sein Spiegelbild an. Seine Augen waren genauso wie seine Wangen leicht gerötet und seine Haare waren zerzaust. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Spiegelbild und wartete darauf, dass sich sein Aussehen normalisierte, doch nichts geschah. Ein weiteres Grollen ertönte. Seufzend strich sich der blonde Gott seine Haare zurecht, drehte sich um und verließ stumm das Haus, Hermes folgte ihm.

Zeus wartete ungeduldig und saß sichtlich gereizt auf seinem Thron. „Na wenn das nicht mein Sohn ist, der mir die Ehre erweist und sich blicken lässt.“ Generell hätte Apollo etwas erwidert, doch nicht diesmal. Diesmal blieb er stumm. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, sodass er das Stirnrunzeln seines Vaters nicht sah. „Nun gut. Ich rufe hiermit den Götterrat ein.“ Sagte Zeus mit donnernder Stimme und kurz darauf erschienen auch die restlichen Götter und setzten sich auf ihre Throne. Auch Hermes nahm Platz. Nur Apollo blieb in der Mitter stehen, den Blick weiterhin nach unten gerichtet. „Nun, wir beginnen mit einem etwas ungewöhnlichen Thema.“ Sagte Zeus, nachdem sich alle Götter eingefunden hatten. „Apollo hat erneut gegen unsere Vorschriften verstoßen und wird nun eine Strafe erhalten. Er hat den Olymp verlassen und war trotz Verbot in Camp Halfblood. Das ist erneut ein Verstoß gegen die Vorschriften und muss bitter bestraft werden.“ Kurz hielt Zeus inne und überlegte. „Wenn dir das Camp so gut gefällt…“ begann Zeus. „… Dann habe ich die perfekte Strafe für dich.“ Apollo ahnte was kommen würde und bis die Zähne zusammen. „Hundert Jahre Dienst in Camp Halfblood, sowie Ausschluss aus dem Götterrat und Abnahme deines Sonnenwagens. Klingt das nicht nach einer guten Strafe, hm?“ „Nein!“ schrie plötzlich jemand auf und verwundert richteten sich alle Blicke auf Hermes, nur eine Person lächelte wissend: Aphrodite. Hermes konnte nicht zulassen, dass Apollo diese Strafe auferlegt wurde. Das würde den Sonnengott zerstören und außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen so lange von dem Sonnengott getrennt zu sein. Nein, Hermes konnte das partout nicht zulassen.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe eine bessere Strafe für ihn.“ Sagte Hermes nach kurzem Überlegen. Apollos Herz rutschte zu seinen Füßen. Hasste Hermes ihn nun so sehr, dass er sich sogar eine Strafe für ihn ausgedacht hatte? „Ich muss gestehen, sie ist nicht ganz uneigennützig.“ Zögerlich stand Hermes auf und stellte sich neben Apollo. Dieser blickte Hermes aus großen, unsicheren Augen an. Doch Hermes lächelte ihn sanft an. Dann wand er sich wieder an Zeus. „Momentan ist es so, dass ich sehr viel Arbeit habe und durchaus etwas Hilfe vertragen könnte. Bald steht wieder Valentinstag an und dann wimmelt es nur so von Briefen, die ausgetragen werden müssen. Ich würde mich über eine helfende Hand, wie Apollo, freuen. Hundert Jahre in meinem Dienst, versteht sich. Es wäre eine Win-Win-Situation.“ Zeus Stirn hatte sich in tiefe Falten gelegt. Hermes sah sein Zögern. „Und ihr alle würdet noch schneller eure Post bekommen.“ Sagte der Götterbote und lächelte sein charmantestes Lächeln. Ein zustimmendes Murmeln ging durch die Reihen. Zeus Blick musterte Hermes und Apollo, bevor er ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich gab. „Na gut. Hundert Jahre im Dienst von Hermes. Das ist deine Strafe Apollo. Sie beginnt ab morgen. Ich gebe dir außerdem 24 Stunden Zeit deine Kräfte wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und die Auswirkungen einzubuchten. Ansonsten wirst du wirklich aus dem Götterrat ausgeschlossen und dir wird dein Sonnenwangen entwendet. Und nun, geh. Ich will dich die restliche Sitzung nicht mehr sehen.“ Zeus Ton ließ keine Widersprache zu. Und so verließ Apollo den Saal ohne ein einziges Wort gesagt zu haben. Hermes kehrte auf seinen Thorn zurück und blickte sehnsüchtig Apollo nach. 

Als Apollo nach draußen ging regnete es heftig. Doch es war ihm egal. Die Jacke von Hermes, welche immer noch um seine Schultern hing, zog er fester um sich. Nach einigen Metern blieb er vor einem Brunnen stehen und blickte nachdenklich in das Wasser. Er wusste nicht, was er von seiner Strafe halten sollte. Einerseits war er glücklich nicht verbannt und ausgeschlossen worden zu sein und seinen Wagen nicht zu verlieren. Aber hundert Jahre zusammen mit Hermes? In dessen Dienst? Und das mit ihrer momentanen Beziehung? Konnte das überhaupt gutgehen? Wenn es nach Apollo ging, dann nein. Apollo schloss seine Augen und mit einem Mal ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Hier war eh niemand, also konnte er auch still und heimlich weinen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ertönten Schritte und Stimmen hinter ihm, die Sitzung schien beendet zu sein, doch Apollo hatte nicht vor sich zu bewegen. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte und er spürte einen warmen Körper hinter sich. „Hey.“ Murmelte Hermes in sein Ohr. Apollos Rücken jagte ein Schauer herunter. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass du dir eine Erkältung einfängst.“ Apollo zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, was ihm misslang. Er konnte Hermes besorgten Blick förmlich spüren und Apollo wurde mit einem mal klar, wie müde er sich gerade fühlte, was sehr ungewöhnlich für Götter war. Götter waren selten richtig müde. „Hey, ich-“ begann Hermes, als Apollo etwas einfiel. „Eh, ja klar verstehe, deine Jacke.“ Murmelte Apollo und wollte dieser gerade ausziehen, als Hermes ihn davon abhielt. „Nicht. Ich meine, lass gut sein. Komm, ich bring dich nachhause.“ Kurz verspürte Apollo den Drang nein zu sagen, doch er war zu müde und lies sich sanft von Hermes in Richtung seines Hauses dirigieren. „So, da sind wir. Aber wir sind nass…“ murmelte Hermes, als Apollo einfach so das Haus betrat. „Mhm stimmt.“ Murrte dieser und drehte sich zu Hermes. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit blickte er dem Götterboten wieder richtig ins Gesicht. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln bildete sich auf Hermes Lippen. „Ich-“ Apollo wurde von einem Gähnen unterbrochen „trockne uns einfach. Gib mir deine Hände.“ Bat Apollo und Hermes tat wie ihm gesagt wurde. Apollo konzentrierte sich darauf durch sein inneres Licht die Sachen zu trocknen. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er dies machte. Doch es funktionierte nicht und Apollo fühlte sich immer müde. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen und er hörte seine Umgebung nur noch wie durch Watte. Und Hermes bekam Panik. Unfassbare Panik. Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich, wenn Götter müde waren, aber noch viel ungewöhnlicher war es, wenn sie fast ihm stehen einschliefen und doch geschah das gerade mit Apollo. Und bei Hermes klingelten alle Alarmglocken. Götter brauchten keinen Schlaf wie normale Sterbliche, dennoch geschah es das Götter schliefen, doch aus anderen Gründen. Sie schliefen, wenn die Sterblichen nicht mehr an sie glaubten und ihre Fähigkeiten nicht mehr gebraucht wurden. Sie schliefen, wenn sie von jemanden in einen Schlaf versetzt worden waren. Sie schliefen, wenn sie ihre Kraft verloren und manchmal, ja, manchmal schliefen sie einfach so ein. Das Schlafen war nicht das Problem, nein, es war das wachkriegen. Und deswegen machte sich auch Panik in Hermes breit. Apollo durfte nicht schlafen, die Angst, dass der Sonnengott nicht mehr aufwachen würde, war zu groß. Und ein weiteres Leben ohne Apollo wollte und konnte sich Hermes nicht vorstellen. „Apollo? Apollo! Apollo! Verdammt! APOLLO! WACH AUF! NICHT SCHLAFEN! APOLLO!“ rief Hermes immer wieder, doch die Augen des Gottes waren geschlossen und trotz Rütteln und Schütteln bekam er nur ein schwaches und verschlafenes „mhm“ als Antwort. Hermes Sorge stieg und seine Ideen gingen ihm langsam aus. Wie sollte er den Gott denn bitte wachhalten? Und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Eine ziemlich dumme Idee, aber vielleicht war es seine letzte Möglichkeit. „Ich tu das für dich, man, also bitte, bitte öffne wieder deine Augen.“ Murmelte Hermes, bevor er Apollo näher an sich ran zog, sich zu ihm runterbeugte und Apollo küsste. Und es funktionierte. Apollo war auf einen Schlag hell wach, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Es fühlte sich an, als würden tausend Blitzschläge durch seinen Körper ziehen und jede Faser seines Körpers wecken. Zufrieden lächelnd löste Hermes den einfachen Kuss, behielt Apollo aber weiterhin nahe bei sich. „Na? Aufgewacht?“ grinste der Götterbote frech. „Ich- also… ja. W-Was sollte das gerade?!“ fragte Apollo und blickte unruhig hin und her. „Ich hab dich geweckt, was sonst.“ Grinste Hermes weiter. „Indem du mich… mich… mich…“ Apollo schaffte es nicht mal es auszusprechen.   
„Indem ich dich küsse, ja.“ Auf Apollos Wangen legte sich ein deutlicher Rotschimmer. „Und scheinbar hat das sehr gut geklappt.“ Apollo schwieg und blickte nach unten. Hermes Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst. „Ich bin froh, dass du nicht eingeschlafen bist, denn ich wüsste nicht, was ich hätte tun sollen, wenn du tatsächlich eingeschlafen wärst. Das… Das alles hängt mit deine Problem zusammen oder Apollo? Ist dann nicht langsam an der Zeit mir zu erzählen was los ist, damit ich dich erlösen kann?“ Wieder blickte Hermes Apollo bettelnd an. Und Apollo seufzte tief. „Wenn du es wüsstest, würdest du mich hassen.“ „Ich würde niemals jemanden hassen, den ich geküsst habe.“ „Aber das war doch nur um zu verhindern, dass ich nicht einschlafe.“ „Sicher?“ fragte Hermes mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Kurz blitze Unsicherheit in Hermes Meerblauen Augen auf. Apollo stockte. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? „Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher.“ Murmelte Apollo. „Entschuldigung.“ Lachte Hermes verlegen. Apollo kam ein Gedanke. Was, wenn es doch Hoffnung gab für sie Beide? „W-würdest… würdest du mich nochmal küssen?“ fragte Apollo zaghaft und bereute sofort die Frage, er wollte die Antwort nicht hören. „Jederzeit.“ Überrascht blickte er Hermes an. Jederzeit? Wirklich? Hoffnung machte sich in Apollo breit, Hoffnung, die Apollo eigentlich schon längst zu Nichte gemacht hatte. Die Hoffnung erfüllte Apollo, sodass er beschloss seinen ganzen Mut zusammen zunehmen für die nächste Frage. „Kannst du mich bitte jetzt küssen?“ fragte er. Seine Frage war nur ein Flüstern, doch Hermes hatte ihn verstanden. Und Hermes lächelte ihn charmant an. „Wie gesagt. Jederzeit. Aber diesmal wird es ein richtiger Kuss.“ Hauchte Hermes, nur wenige Zentimeter von Apollo entfernt. Und bevor Apollo noch etwas erwidern konnte, verschloss Hermes ihre Lippen miteinander. Hermes Lippen waren weich und Apollo hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Lippen wie für einander gemacht waren. Er konnte sich ein leichtes, genüssliches Seufzen nicht verkneifen und Hermes lächelte in den Kuss. Apollo spürte eine Zunge über seine Lippen streifen und öffnete zögerlich seine Lippen. Und sofort nutze Hermes diese Chance, erkundete sowohl Apollos Mund als auch dessen Körper. Seine Hände griffen besitzergreifen um Apollos Hüften und drängten den Sonnengott etwas zurück, sodass dieser an eine Wand gedrückt stand, keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Doch Apollo wollte gar nicht entkommen, er schlang seine Arme um Hermes Nacken und zog diesen nur noch enger an sich. Hermes Hände glitten unter Apollos Top und strichen über die weiche Haut. Keuchend lösten sich die Beiden voneinander und blickten sich intensiv in die Augen. Eine Zeit lang war es still zwischen ihnen, keiner lies den anderen aus den Augen oder wollte die Stille brechen. „Ok. Ich gebe auf.“ Sagte Apollo, immer noch Blickkontakt haltend mit Hermes. „Ich erzähl es dir. Alles. Aber wenn- wenn du mich dann hasst, dann… das verzeih ich dir dann nie!“ „Werd ich nicht. Versprochen.“ Murmelte Hermes gegen Apollos Lippen. Die Versuchung den Sonnengott erneut zu küssen war groß, doch er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen und zuhören, schließlich war Apollo endlich soweit ihm alles zu erzählen. 

„Eigentlich ist es lächerlich und dumm und… ich weiß nicht mal wie es passiert ist oder wann es angefangen hat, ich weiß nur das… das… fuck, verdammt Hermes, ich liebe dich. Und damit mein ich nicht lieben, wie ich es eine Frau tue und mit ihr einen Halbgott zeuge, sondern lieben im Sinne, dass ich mein restliches Leben ununterbrochen mit dir verbringen möchte. Und ich weiß es ist dumm und ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, aber ich hatte Angst um unsere Freundschaft, aber andererseits fraßen mich meine Gefühle zu dir auf, es tut mir leid, ich wollte das alles nicht, ich weiß ich bin ein riesen Idiot, ich-“ ruckartig wurde Apollo unterbrochen, als sich Lippen begierig auf seine pressten.   
„Sei einfach leise.“ Murrte Hermes und blickte den Sonnengott gespielt böse an. „Hattest du auch nur ansatzweise eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, dass ich dich vielleicht auch liebe? Und damit meine ich dieselbe Definition von lieben wie du auch.“ „Du- Du liebst mich?“ fragte Apollo vollkommen überfordert. Er hatte mit allen gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Ja. Ja verdammt das tue ich. Ich liebe dich, Apollo, Gott der Sonne.“ Und das reichte Apollo vollkommen aus, er zog Hermes zu sich herunter und küsste diesen hungrig. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte Hermes den Kuss, musste sich jedoch wieder schnell von Apollo lösen, denn dieser schien zu brennen. Und tatsächlich Apollo leuchtete, glühte, strahlte. Hermes machte ein paar Schritte zurück und blickte Apollo erstaunt an. Dieser spürte seine pulsierende Kraft durch seine Adern fließen und mit einem Mal wusste er, dass sich jegliche Auswirkungen wegen seines Zustandes wieder zurechtbiegen würden. „Apollo… das… ist unglaublich.“ „Nein. Das ist die Lösung meines Problems. Du bist die Lösung meines Problems. Tut mir leid, dass ich das erst so spät erkannt habe.“ murmelte der Sonnengott und schritt auf den Götterboten zu. „Schon vergessen.“ Hauchte dieser. „Ich habe das aber noch nicht vergessen.“ Donnerte eine weitere Stimme und die beiden Götter drehten sich erschrocken um. Zeus stand mitten im Raum und starrte die beiden Götter an. „Ich will, dass sowas nicht noch einmal passiert, verstanden? Das gilt sowohl für dich Apollo, als auch für dich Hermes.“ Knurrte Zeus. „Mich?“ fragte Hermes überrascht. „Ja. Es ist ab sofort deine Aufgabe sicherzustellen, dass dieser Idiot von einem Sonnengott es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen lässt. Verletze ihn nicht!“ Verstehend nickte Hermes. „Niemals.“ „Und Apollo, ich hoffe du hast deine Lektion gelernt und lässt es auch nie wieder so weit kommen. Ich mag es nicht einen guten Gott zu verlieren. Deine Strafe bei Hermes gilt natürlich trotzdem. Auch wenn ich bezweifele, dass du damit ein Problem hast.“ „Ja. Danke, Dad.“ Sagte Apollo und lächelte. Mit einem Nicken verschwand Zeus. „Woher wusste er, dass wir… also…“ fragte Hermes verwirrt. „Er ist der Göttervater, er weiß alles.“ Antwortete Apollo. „Ich hoffe doch, dass er nicht weiß, was wir die nächsten Stunden tun werden. Ich hab den restlichen Abend frei und soweit ich weiß, du auch.“ Sanft schoben sich zwei Hände unter Apollos Shirt und dieser verstand. „Mhm ich zweifele daran, dass er Interesse daran hat zusehen, was seine beiden Söhne miteinander anstellen~“ schnurrte Apollo und schmiegte sich an Hermes. Dieser grinste, beugte sich zu Apollo und fesselte diesen in eine leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen…

Apollo lag dicht an Hermes gekuschelt, seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust gebettet. „Wir hätten es so viel leichter haben können. Hättest du mir nur deine Liebe gestanden.“ Murmelte Hermes in Apollos Haare. „Du hättest mir auch deine gestehen könne.“ Meinte Apollo und blickte zu Hermes. Ein verlegenes Lächeln erschien auf dessen Gesicht. „Ich war zu feige und unsicher. Es tut mir leid.“ „Mhm~ Egal. Hauptsache wir sind jetzt zusammen~“ seufzte Apollo zufrieden, reckte sich und gab Hermes einen Kuss, welcher dieser nur allzu gern erwiderte. Und so langen sie da. Sonnengott und Götterbote.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe Apollo in den Percy Jackson Bücher und ich feiere Hermes und zusammen müssen sie einfach awesome sein und deswegen habe ich das hier verfasst :D  
> Über Kudos und Kommentare würde ich mich freuen ^^


End file.
